


Creativity And Creation

by thepizzasitter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Body Horror, Creation Myth, Eldritch, I'm gonna mash mine together and make stars what are you gonna do with yours?, Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Old Gods, Other, Soulmates, false gods, give me lore and an excuse to write vague metaphysical smut and I am a happy camper, i don't even know what else to put here other than I had SO much fun writing this, lovecraft can eat shit and die (oh wait he already did) these funky eldritch things are ours now, more like two cosmic creatures have a lot of limbs and eyes and all that between them, sort of but not really, this is a faux creation and re-creation myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: When the gods had vanished, Leon had stayed Raihan’s departure, even as he prepared to take his own.“Yours is keeping to the edges of this galaxy,” he’d said gravely. “I can feel him circling it, claiming it. He is weaving his Existence into it, holding it together where it would collapse soon without the gods to tend it.”If Raihan had ever doubted that he would love the being who was meant to Create with him, they vanished the moment he set foot onto the doomed world.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Creativity And Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [Lulzy](https://twitter.com/VaudevilleRobot) my friend!!!! Another year you've graced this hellscape (and the GC) with your presence, so have a fic to match that theme! We, too, love and adore you and would move reality to wait for you.
> 
> This whole idea started because I was writing lyrics and I came up with
> 
> Give me the false god solution,  
> call that an Eldritch Truth.  
> A city of Eyes as my Witness,  
> the Blood and the Love as my proof.
> 
> So yeah...that was a thing.
> 
> I know I've used it before, but I'm going to include my cover of I See You here: [[x]](https://soundcloud.com/user-500586804/i-see-you-cover/s-H7pXsbUGzLq). There's a reason this song works so perfectly for Eldritch goings-on.
> 
> Darling Silce made some stunning art for this, and I cannot thank her enough! You can see it here: [[x]](https://twitter.com/Silce_Rul/status/1355308723581890562?s=20).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! If anyone wants to come chat on Twitter, my main/cosplay account is ShyloRen and my nsfw Pokémon side account is cryptidpiers

_Come here, beautiful_ , Raihan coaxes softly, in a tongue older than the world itself. _It’s so Good to finally See you._

And for all his vast knowledge, he has few words for the sight before him.

Stripped of every thread of mortality, one cosmic creature stands before another.

Raihan takes a breath he doesn’t need, letting it shiver from him when the Being shifts, the mass of him writhing in equal eagerness and hesitation.

The old gods are gone. They’ve long moved on to un-formed and unexplored worlds and universes and potentials. They are like children in their fathomlessness, needing the stimulation of newness when an old world goes stale.

To them, the millions of years upon and within this version of time had been a wonderful experiment that had run its course. It was time to move on and abandon this reality for another, to begin again.

But for Raihan, well…perhaps someday he will tire of this place, but so long as the Entity before him favors it, he’ll not be leaving so soon. They can always catch up with the others later.

He explodes into a far larger form. One that encompasses and envelops.

One that can See properly.

Humans call his sort angels, but that is not what he is.

He is Raihan.

And that is simply that.

What humans call demons, Raihan calls every sweetened name in existence, and some that were never invented. But mostly, he adores the name his beloved has given to himself.

/////

When the gods had vanished, Leon had stayed Raihan’s departure, even as he prepared to take his own.

“Yours is keeping to the edges of this galaxy,” he’d said gravely. “I can feel him circling it, claiming it. He is weaving his Existence into it, holding it together where it would collapse soon without the gods to tend it.”

If Raihan had ever doubted that he would love the being who was meant to Create with him, they vanished the moment he set foot onto the doomed world.

“Do you feel that?” He had asked, tilting his head towards the sky.

Leon’s answer had been a quiet sigh of relief, and something far sadder as he sank to his knees to push his fingers into the dirt.

“It will be a long time before I see you again.”

It made him pause. ‘Long’ in an endless existence is very long indeed. What was a million years—ten million, one hundred million—to something infinite? Raihan had thought the answer would be very little, but he hadn’t accounted for missing his best friend.

“Surely not?” And it is definitely a question.

“It will be alright, though,” Leon says, and Raihan watches grief fall to acceptance and excitement within moments. Nothing lasts forever. The planet they stand on is years older within those moments. Time is so relative, don’t you think? “Yes, I can feel what you’re feeling. I’d…worried, I suppose, that your intended would be less than worthy of you. But it’s been a long time since I’ve felt this sort of energy. I couldn’t tell you why, but he cares deeply about this particular world. I assume you’ll find out his reasons eventually. I’ll look forward to hearing about it whenever we meet again.”

They lean against each other, waiting out the meager moments before it’s time to say goodbye.

Leon—as he always is—is right.

It is a very, _very_ long time.

/////

Without service to any higher Beings, he is able to learn everything all over again. Discover and keep on discovering, only this time, there’s no one in charge. The humans he walks among are left to their own devices, and the results are both more exquisite and more horrifying than anything that’s existed before. The gods are like children, and their squabbles are equally petty, but humans…

If the criteria for godhood was childishness and the chasing of newness, then humans would most certainly be capable of applying for deification.

Constantly creating, constantly destroying. He’s never seen anything like it. The gods like things orderly, regimented, so that it leaves _them_ room to be experimental. To not feel guilty when they leave their mess behind and a world collapses in on itself.

Whoever is waiting for him at the end of this clearly disagrees with that structure.

Raihan grows more wildly in love with him by the minute.

He attempts—only once—to meet his beloved. He gets shadow and a name and nothing more, but it is enough to satisfy him in the moment.

 _Piers_. He likes to say it at night the most, when he can swear the darkness moves closer to him. As an Entity of light, he delights in it, reveling in the potential the two of them have together. He likes to imagine Piers agrees, because whenever he thinks this, the shadows feels intrigued. A little bit wary, but understanding.

He starts drawing up plans. He has so many ideas, engineer that he is. He wants to create something different than has ever existed before. He wants…he wants…

He walks out the door, pacing up and down the streets, watching the humans go about their lives. He has always found them interesting, but now that they are as limitless as the gods themselves, they are also inspiring. He watches, and he learns. Grows fond of them. These beautiful messes that destroy themselves as quickly as they rebuild.

 _I am waiting for one of them_ , he hears one night, and he shivers with pleasure at the way the voice seeps into him, filling in spaces he’s left for such purposes. _They left before she had a chance to exist._

 _All this for one human?_ He asks, no anger or judgement to it, only curiosity.

_She is my favorite. I stay for all the humans, but I love her best._

_Gods don’t have favorites._

_Then I suppose I’m lucky that I am no god._

_A false one, perhaps. What are you then, if not that?_

There is quiet for a long while. Years and years, but it doesn’t bother him. Or, at least, no more than usual. The desire for completion has been driving him to the brink for eons, but Piers will not let this universe shake apart until whoever he is waiting for exists, and so Raihan waits too. And waits. And waits. And waits.

Piers is a destructive force, a Being that drains energy from the world. Without his counterparts to balance things out, the world begins to shrivel from the inside, and the humans only accelerate it.

 _It won’t last until she arrives_ , he whispers fearfully. It’s the first Raihan has heard in some time. _I can’t hang on long enough alone. We still have millennia to go!_

He thinks on that—problems and solutions—as Piers returns to doing his best to hold everything together.

/////

It is a derelict city he emerges into an age later, when he has made his conclusions. The flash of a neon sign illuminates so little. He remembers when things were not quite so broken, but a people being held together by darkness always seek to return to it.

 _I will make it safe for her_ , he thinks, and hopes Piers can hear him. _I will help them rebuild and sustain themselves until it’s her turn._

His wedding present to his beloved.

He tends to the Earth, counteracting Piers’ hold over it. Takes up space, more than his share of the universe. He overwhelms Piers and feels like a god himself when the other lets him, realizing what he is doing. Piers retreats, and sometimes Raihan can see the shadow of him watching from a few planets away as he works.

He heals, he illuminates, he draws the human’s attention to the beacon and lets them falsify him and Piers alike. They have no need for gods—real or imagined—each and every one of them a deity in their own right, but he’ll not argue supplication to his beloved.

He, too, worships at the altars they build.

Piers draws close again, when he is done.

 _For me?_ He asks, and Raihan’s existence aches at how awed he sounds.

 _Anything. Everything,_ he replies, and this time, it is no passive silence that greets his declaration.

Every moment he is watched. Seen. Understood.

Trillions of eyes, watching as he enjoys the world Piers so loves. The one he’s made whole again. Will make whole again as many times as the humans tear it down.

And then…

 _She’s perfect_ , Piers whispers, when Marnie arrives.

A tiny thing, as all human babies are. No more or less special than any other, save for a fathomless love that keeps a world spinning through the emptiness.

 _If you blink, she’ll be gone._ Raihan frets, when he realizes he holds no power to change that. Part of building is destruction. Nothing lasts forever. He has moved existence for his intended, but he cannot change this.

 _I have many eyes._ He can _hear_ the smile. _I’ll not close a single one._

 _She will not last long. Humans never do._ His worries are appeased with the feeling of darkness tangling him up, holding him still. Light is movement, progress is movement, but it feels so good to be motionless.

It feels like the beginning of balance.

 _That’s alright._ _It is enough that she existed at all. You gave that to me. Made it possible._

Raihan slows time, just enough. One last gift, and Piers accepts it gratefully.

 _I know what I am,_ Piers says as he watches Marnie live and love and die, slipping from their reach into another world. Raihan hopes it’s one his friends are working on. She will be well cared for until they can catch up.

He draws away, lets his mortal shell fall apart and watches the world as he ascends. The universe begins to shudder in its final moments, and he realizes it’s because Piers is ready.

He turns, gazes into the Void.

He sees Piers, fully, for the first time, and oh…

 _What is it that you are?_ He asks, in response to Piers’ words.

Countless limbs withdraw from this reality, and Raihan marvels at how something so cosmically small was able to hold together an entire existence with nothing more than his love. That and…

 _Yours_ , Piers says, and Raihan watches everything blink out of existence with him.

/////

And then, we return to the beginning, those same words placed here.

_It is so Good to finally See you._

They are the words of Love, in every form it exists in.

They are words of Knowing what was once Unknowable.

And…

Raihan draws his beloved in, the hesitance draining away from Piers as he feels out Raihan’s plans.

They are words of Creation.

 _I have so many things I want to make with you_ , he says, basking in Piers’ pleasure over each idea. He can see the ones Piers has made as well. He loves the sound of them. An artistry so easily entwined with his own. _I’ve no idea which one to start with._

 _I think I like these_ , Piers says, and Raihan is aglow at what he’s chosen. _These are both of us, aren’t they?_ A feeling beyond indescribable makes its home in him when Piers seeks his touch, when something glitters and falls from each and every one of Piers’ eyes. He catches the droplets with infinite hands.

 _To make them sparkle_ , Piers says, putting Raihan’s hands on him, painting each other with reverence, whispering Secrets. Everything they are in the most intimate embrace.

Humans know what this feels like, for we too are Creators. For us, it is laughter with friends. Gazing upon something mundane and finding wonder in it. It is stolen moments of peace amid chaos and wildness when things grow dull. Chasing a dream on the cusp of waking. The sting of defeat reforming itself into the next victory. Words of encouragement, of hope. Caring so deeply for others, whether we know them or not. Living, existing, shaping the world and each other to our hands. Being shaped in turn. A spectrum with no beginning or end, infinite in ourselves and our possibilities. A kiss on the forehead, on the palms dearest to us. Hands and bodies and minds entwined, and love, and love, and love.

Everything ends, but this ends in pleasure and joy and two Beings sated and wanting more, all at once.

Piers holds him close, looking at their first creation.

 _What are they called?_ He asks, reaching out to touch them fondly. _I’ve never seen anything like them._

 _I’ve been thinking about calling them stars_ , Raihan says, and listens to the music of Piers testing the word on his tongues.

_Stars. It’s a Good name._

Those stars shimmer against the backdrop of his darkness. Light and dark making something incandescent together. They will fill the emptiness; a place for them to live, until it is time for them to fall.

Nothing lasts forever, you see.

Nothing but this, he knows, about the Love that flows between them.

 _Want to make some more?_ Piers asks. Impishly, rebelliously, his beautiful, beloved false god.

 _Well, we have an entire reality to create after all,_ he says in agreement, laying Piers back against their canvas. Their altar. Their new home.

Might as well add a few more stars.


End file.
